videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty: C.R.F
'''Call of Duty: C.R.F '''is the fourth game in the Light Brigade arc. Plot Russian Theatre The Covert Recon Force, upon losing its Top Operatives in Operation Mobile, seeks its members for potential, resulting in one, Amaro Vigilant. His skill leads him to be picked for the Light Brigade's Elite Military Combat Suit Project (EMCSP). Twenty Years later, in 2045, he is sent on a mission with four Remote Control Combat Drones (RCCD), controlled by Top Light Brigade Members, to break the stalemate St. Petersburg, the new capital of Russia, as the continuing war there has achieved nothing. After wrecking havoc across the city, he is sent to do the same to Volgograd. He then see's that the war was started due too the CRF Commander, Michael Swarchiwitz, wanting Russia's Uranium and Oil deposits out of greed. He then destroys the RCCD's when they turn on him, and he then destroys the CRF outpost in Khimki, and finds the bodies of CRF Operatives sent their twenty years ago. He then assaults Fort Zelenograd, and then teams up with Vladmir Vikir in a Minor Mission to America American Theatre The troops head towards New York City, in order to rescue Mikel, in order to extract information about Fort Marwolaeth. After storming the building, they find he has been transported to a maximum security facility in the Tundra near Vancouver, leading them to rescue him. His full name is discovered to be Mikel Swarchiwitz, and he is Michael's long lost brother. They discover that the America's hostility, and the decision for war, happened because Michael forced congress at gunpoint. British Theatre The troops then attack Anglesey via boat in order to destroy CRF Rocket Facilities. They find EMCSP Suits, and they suit up (Amaro's was far too battle damaged). They then siege Cardigan, in order to get a strong front for attacking the fort. They then fend off an artillery attack, followed by a mass charge of RCCD's. They then siege the base, and then break inside. Amaro then finds Swarchiwitz, intending to capture him. Vikir then runs in and shoots him in the head, with Mikel then walking in and stabbing Vikir, leading to a fight. Suddenly, an artillery shell hits the room and kills them both. Amaro then escapes. The game ends with a newspaper people if they have seen Former CRF Agent Amaro Vigilant, most dangerous man alive. Gameplay The gameplay is mostly the same as Call of Duty: Light Brigade. The player can now use EMCSP's, which allow for faster movement, faster reloading and higher leaping. Stages Prologue: *Combat Training (Basic Tutorial) (Fort Marwolaeth) *Exosuit (EMCSP Tutorial) (Fort Marwolaeth) Russian: *2045, Petersburg (St. Petersburg) *Blaze (St. Petersburg) *Step Two (Volgograd) *Desertion (Volgograd) *The Old Men (Khimki) *Fires of the Forest (Khimki) *Vikir's Support (Zelenograd) American: *Skyscraper 57 (New York City) *Covert Assault (Vancouver) *Maximum Security (Vancouver) *Breakout (Vancouver) British: *Beach Landings (Anglesey) *Resistance (Anglesey) *Siege (Cardigan) *The Death (Cardigan) *Plan of Attack (Fort Marwolaeth) *Core of Marwolaeth (Fort Marwolaeth) Multiplayer ﻿In Multiplayer Mode, the players purchase weapons using earnt Credits, and fight each other to the death. There are many modes, including Free-For-All, Team Deathmatch, Search and Destroy, Capture the Flag and Assassination. There are Seven Maps, based off area's in the main game, and they are: *Town (Cardigan) *Beach (Anglesey) *Forest (Khimki) *Bullet Hail (St. Petersburg) *Fort (Zelenograd) DLC: These maps return from prievous games, and are remastered. *Bitter Frost (Vancouver) *Kremlin (Moscow) *White Cliffs of Dover (Dover) *Downtown (Cardigan) Characters Covert Recon Force *Amaro Vigilant (Formerly) *†Michael Swarchiwitz Vigilant's Alliance *Amaro Vigilant *†Vladmir Vikir *†Mikel Swarchiwitz Weapons Amaro Vigilant Ro1.jpg|AK-14 (Assault Rifle) PHaSR.jpg|PHaSR (Non-Lethal) (Immobilises/Blinds Enemies) So5.png|Crazy Horse (Sniper Rifle) CRF Weaponry So2.jpg|M4X Carbine (Assault Rifle) Co5.gif|Arctic Warfare Terabiter (Sniper Rifle) Category:Call Of Duty Category:Gun-shooters/First Person Shooter Games Category:First-person shooters